Liam
by WhisefoohL
Summary: It's heartbreaking how easy it was for Liam to hate, and how hard it was for him to trust. But thats what happens when one hates the world, and it hates him right back. Will he be able to deal with being a mutant in an antimutant world?
1. Chapter 1

This takes place before any of the deaths in Last Stand. R&R

* * *

Liam hated the world. It had never been on his side, so, why would he have any other feelings than hate. His being a mutant didn't help any; he had been victim to none other than _hate_ crimes most of his life. When he heard about Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, he was completely skeptical that there could be any place like that, where mutants aren't hated, or feared. He had no desire to step into that place, until one final straw from the harsh world…

Liam was walking down to the grocery store around the corner from his place, which could hardly be called a place. He was living in a one bedroom apartment that he was renting with the money he made delivering pizzas. It seemed like a normal day, apart from the persistant rain that had been plaguing the city for the last few days.

He walked into the grocery store, and immediately went straight for the bread. He grabbed what he needed, payed, and got out of there. Liam had been attacked in that store, several months before, and out of self defense, he unleashed his powers. He put that guy in the hospital for a month. The man had broken bones, and a major head injury. He hadn't pressed charges, because he was too afraid of Liam. The minute he had seen Liam's eyes turn black at the bedside hearing, he dropped all charges. He knew that when Liam's eyes turned from green to black, he would attack again.

Liam's mutant power was that he was unstoppable, when angry. He would fight and fight, and fight until he saw fit to stop. The problem was, Liam was always angry, except for when he was alone in his apartment reading his books.

Walking out of the corner store, he rounded the corner into the ally way by his fire escape, which was the easiest way to his place, not to mention the way with the least confrontation with the world. He had back ways all around the city, just to avoid people.

Liam tried to fight back when someone tackled him from behind, but he couldn't. The man held him down, while another man started to beat him with a metal pole. When Liam finally got the upper hand, he was already having trouble doing anything with out falling over; the man had hit him in the head a heck of a lot of times. He did manage to get one good punch in before the man swung one more time, and Liam slipped into darkness.

It was a very weird feeling. He was still conscious to know that he was laying in the middle of an ally with a major headache, but he was just out of it enough to be unable to do anything but lay there. It took a good half hour for him to be able to get enough, and walk a little ways. He was racking his brains ( which hurt a little ) for something he could do. He couldn't very well go to the hospital. He had made it practically his entire life with out the help of doctors, who had way too much power for any one person. He stood against the wall for a while, thinking. "Xavier's." he said audibly, which surprised him. The one place he doubted even more than the world was now his only hope, at least the only hope he could think of.

He started the climb to his apartment, which was a bit of a struggle today. He finally got up there, and grabbed the phone book. Hopefully the address of the school was in there. To his relief, it was. It took so long to actually find where he needed to go, that he began to doubt actually needing to go there. But then he was hit with the first wave of nausea which was associated with most head injuries. He tried to stand up, but got dizzy and sat back down. He had to get help now. Concussions could be bad, and despite how much he hated it, he couldn't take care of it himself. The minute he felt stable enough to walk, he got up and climbed back down the fire escape, with a scratch piece of paper with the address written on it.

It took Liam two hours to get to the front gates of the school, but on any other day it would have taken him half as long. He had to stop every once in a while and take a break. If he didn't rest, he began to feel really nauseas.

He stood at the gate for a few minutes, and then opened them and walked in. He managed to get into the foyer with out anyone asking him why he was here. He walked up to a man who was walking across the hall.

"Excuse me, I need to talk to Xavier, can you tell me where he is?" Liam asked. The man looked at him for a minute.

"Who are you?" he asked bluntly.

"I'll tell you who I am when you tell me who you are," Liam said matter-of-factly. The man he was talking to rolled his eyes.

"I'm Logan. Now, who are you?"

"My names Liam, and I need to talk to Xavier," he explained. "Can you please tell me where he is?" Liam was getting annoyed.

"You look like crap," Logan stated bluntly. "Why are you here?"

"I'm a mutant. Does that answer your question?" Liam said, trying not to get too angry. The last thing he needed was to get kicked out of the one place that he may be accepted. "I need help," he yelledafter what seemed like an eternity of Logan staring at him, waiting for more of an explanation. "I can't live out there anymore. Just this morning, someone tried to kill me for being a mutant. I think I have a concussion, and I got fired from my job cause they heard about me putting a man in the hospital for trying to attack me in the grocery store! Can I please see Xavier now?" Liam yelled. He could feel himself getting really mad, but immediately turned around and walked off in hopes of maintaining his composure. Liam felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You can talk to Professor Xavier, but first, lets get you to the infirmary. They can take care of you there. You'll like the doc. Her name's Jean," Logan said, guiding him over to the elevator.

Once they were in the elevator, Liam positioned himself as close to the corner as he could. He could hardly stand the looks he was getting from this Logan guy.

* * *

Please tell me if this story is worth continuring. More original characters will be in the next chapter i promise. so, if you like it, tell me so i can continue it, and if you don't like it, be nice! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey. Here's chapter 2. No one's reviewed yet, but I don't care, I'm continuing this story anyways. I like it. So, even if you don't like the story, tell me what I can do better. Any review would be good.

* * *

"Jean. Look what I found," Logan said, walking into the infirmary, with Liam walking slowly behind him. "He got beat up. He thinks he has a concussion. He's in kind of a bad mood."

Jean walked over to where Liam was standing behind Logan. "What's your name?" she asked.

"Liam Hodges."

"Okay Liam, let's get you over to this bed. Your head must hurt, it's covered in bruises," she helped him onto a bed in the middle of the room. He was really on edge, and didn't seem like a very trusting person. "Where are your parents?" she asked.

"They have been dead a long time. I'm on my own," he said, emotionless. "When can I talk to Professor Xavier?" he asked.

"On your own in New York City? You must be really mature. Where have you been living?" Jean asked, examining the bruises on Liam's head.

"In an apartment. I was renting it with the money I made delivering pizza. Now I'm getting evicted though. I got fired from my job," Liam explained. "Now, when can I talk to Professor Xavier?" Liam asked again, getting annoyed.

"Oh, Logan, will you bring the Professor down here? Liam needs to stay seated down. He's right. He does have a concussion, and a pretty major one at that," Jean instructed. Logan left the room, and Liam layed down on the bed at the instructions of Jean. He lay his head on the pillow, and stared at the ceiling.

* * *

Remember to review, it would totally make my day! 


End file.
